1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwashers and, more particularly, to a sealing device for a dishwasher, and associated apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher generally includes a tub having a forward-facing vertical opening, wherein a door is engaged with the tub so as to be pivotable about the lower end of the tub and to close the tub opening during the washing process. The tub is only partially filled with wash water during the washing process. In such instances, the limited amount of water is re-circulated by a circulation pump through the wash arms of the dishwasher and over the dishware to clean the dishware within the tub. However, because of the manner in which the wash water is re-circulated, the wash water may splash onto or otherwise contact many components within the tub, including any seals configured to retain the water within the tub. As such, there may be opportunities for water leaks to occur. For example, the tub may include a “tub dam” about the lower end of the tub opening to provide a “dam” for containing a particular level of the wash water within the tub. Leakage may sometimes occur by the wash water flowing over the “dam” as evidenced by a leak on the floor in front of the dishwasher unit. In another example, the wash water re-circulated through the wash arms may splash against or otherwise flow toward the seal between the front opening of the tub and the closed door, thereby providing further opportunity for leakage.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus and method to prevent water from escaping/leaking from a dishwasher, so as to reduce the risk of water damage due to such leaks and to reduce or minimize service calls that result therefrom. Such a method and apparatus should be relatively simple, readily implemented, cost effective, and capable of being retrofitted to existing dishwasher units.